Kids Meet your parents
by Dranz-icephionix
Summary: The kids of the BladeBreakers go back in time to stop biovault after they win the first two rounds in the world chapionship (OCOC) (OCOC) Will Havic Strike if it does will we be able to stop it Read please important
1. Prologue

DIP: Hey this is my first fic so enjoy I will let Kai do the honors  
  
Kai: Dranzer -ice phionix doesn't own beyblade or it's characters  
  
Prologue: The kids of the BladeBreakers (accept for Chiefs because he doesn't have kids surprise isn't it) have formed a team for the mission on saving the world from biovault again but there's a catch they have to travel back in time. The reason this is because Boris sends himself information about the latest scientific discoveries on beyblades and to advance the bladers so naturally Mr. Dickinson sends some of the most expert bladders back in time to stop them. The Biovault corp. won the first to rounds so now where the kids come in.  
  
Bios  
  
Name: Spencer Kon  
Nickname: Cerr( sirr that's how it's pronounced) , Cer Kon  
Age:15  
Traits: nothing like his mom only traits from dad Height: 5foot 6 inches  
Looks: Raven hair done like Rei's but without the tail at the back  
Wears: black shoes baggy jeans a black sweatshirt with a hood on it a white baseball hat.  
Bit beast: Drigix the offspring of Drigger and Galux a awesome combination  
Blade: Drigix a black blade (but it's used for good that's the color he wanted)  
Attacks: Tiger claw, Scratch Attack, Multi claw, Mountain attack (multi claw is when the blade hit it's enemy from multiple angles quickly, mountain attack is an endurance move Spencer will use it only when he's knock in the air and has little spin left)  
Skills: Spencer Kon knows some of the most advanced martial arts and he has cat like abilities he can jump and things that the WhiteTigers can do.  
  
Name: Megan J. Hiwatarti  
Nickname: none maybe given one later  
Age:14  
Traits: a little cold but only to guys accept you'll find out later mostly like her father Height: 5 foot 3 inches  
Looks: brown eyes dark blue hair like Kai's hair color, it's done in a (bun my sister does it) she has tan skin because she got a tanning booth for her B-day (only thing she wanted)  
Wears: what the basketball players wear over their shorts before a game there like Adidas pants a black shirt that says," get your own shirt that says something" Bit beast: Durance the ice phoenix Attacks: ice saber, ice arrow Skills: Tons of them especially for blowing guy's off cause she don't like none of them she's in the stage of hating guys beyblading shopping  
  
Name: Brad I. Tate Nickname: B.I.T. his initials spell bit so that's what they call him Age: 15 Traits: non-hipper, calm super smart like his mom Emily (surprise) good- natured he's a goody good when it comes to school Height: 5foot6 Looks: blonde hair blue eyes, skin like his dad's Wears: baggy shorts jeans but not super baggy, wears a white t-shirt white shoes Bit beast: Dralax a mix of Draceil and Trygator Attacks: Metal ball defense (someone if you can tell me what Trygators move is thanks) Skills: science, blading, martial arts a lot of things  
  
Name: Rebecca Granger Nickname: Rebec Age: 14 Traits: much like her father minus the eating habits Height: 5foot2 Looks: Brown hair like her mother (bluenette married a brunette) brown eyes Wears: a sweatshirt with a hood that says Rebec on the back black silk pants BitBeast: Dragan the fire Dragon Attacks: flame whip, the attack is simple, the blade catches fire and hit's its enemy hard Skills: Sports make-up shopping 


	2. chapter 1

DIP:I am back so right now I am gong to start my story ok.  
  
Max: Who ate my candy?  
  
Rei: You should be happy you won't get hipper and tease guard dogs  
  
DIP: I don't own beyblade or it's characters, I just write stories  
  
Talking "hi" Thinking '.' Author (..)  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
In the village where the White Tigers grew up  
  
" Hey Dad, I am going over to the square to blade I'll be home later," Spencer said.  
  
" While your there pick us up some seasoning salt why your there"  
  
" Sure Dad, later"  
  
" Have a good time"  
  
In Spencer's head ' I wonder why dad doesn't blade anymore, Lee, Kevin and Gary still do'  
  
Spencer was walking along the road to the beyblade stumps were when he heard someone yelled his name.  
  
" Spencer wait up" it was Hiwatarti's child " Wait Spencer come-on please," Megan yelled.  
  
I waited for her to catch up then I asked, " What are you doing here?"  
  
" My Dad, wanted to know if you Brad, Rebecca wanted to stay at my house for week but I heard him talking and it's important that you come Brad and Rebecca are already there but we have to leave now" she said  
  
At the Kon's household  
  
" Dad Mr. Hiwatarti wants me to go over so I am going over ok I need to pack though." Spencer said in about three seconds.  
  
"Ok" replied Mr. and Mrs. Kon.  
  
At the airport  
  
"Flight101 to Japan bored now." Said the computerized voice.  
  
"That's us," the teens said in unison.  
  
In the taxi cab on the way home  
  
" So do you like all of us staying at you house," asked Spencer  
  
"It's fine with me" replied Megan  
  
'Damn she's hotter than hell' Spencer thought  
  
In the Hiwatarti Residence  
  
Brad and Rebecca were making out but in Brad's room because it wasn't polite to make out in front of people (At least they got a room) they have been going out for a while now.  
  
" Brad, Rebecca get down here" Spencer yelled  
  
" Were coming"  
  
DIP: cliffhanger in a way I am stoping the chapter there because I am tired of typing plus it's early. 


	3. Chapter2

DIP: hey I am back again so hold onto your hats  
  
Max: My hat it disappeared like my candy  
  
Tyson: sorry I got hungry  
  
DIP: I don't own beyblade or it's characters  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
" Hi Spencer what brings you here?" Rebecca asked  
  
" I don't know but probably the same as you." Replied Spencer  
  
" The problem is we don't know either" Brad decided to come in on the conversation.  
  
They all turned and looked at Megan " What?"  
  
" Nothing" they said in unison.  
  
" Masters and Misses, Master Hiwatari and a guest would like to see you in the living area"  
  
" Thank you Dan"  
  
" Welcome" the butler said  
  
In the living area  
  
" Hello kids how has it been at home," Mr. Dickinon said.  
  
" It's been fine"  
  
" Sorry but I have good news and bad news witch would you like to hear first"  
  
" We don't care it's new isn't it" the kids said together.  
  
" I suppose I will tell you the good news first, you guys will get to meet your parents when they were you age, you will form a team come up with a name and go back in time to meet you parents ok, but you need to stop biovault in the process see Boris has done his time and Voltaire still wants the world so they sent recent scientific discoveries to the past and tomorrow the world championships start when your dads beat the Demolition Boys so good luck" Mr. D said but by the time he was done they were all confused with the acceptation of Spencer and Megan.  
  
" So what your saying is Biovault is trying to change the past so they rule the world in the future?" Spencer said.  
  
" Yes right on m man," Tyson's grandpa said  
  
" AAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh Great grandfather" yelled Rebecca.  
  
" Uhhhhhhh he's still alive," asked Brad.  
  
" Yes why wouldn't he be" Replied his girlfriend.  
  
The machine that will take you to the time is over there bring your blade a backpack with supplies with clothes.  
  
DIP: That's it I have to go watch Nationals for the little league all-stars 


	4. Chapter3

DIP: I am back so ok its time to update  
  
Max: DIP doesn't own beyblade or it's characters but he wishes he could.  
  
DIP: The first three chapters were short but this one will be long I am going to work on it ok  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
" So the machines over there" Spencer asked  
  
" Yes, Spencer it is" Mr. D replied.  
  
" Dude, that's a beyblade with numbers on it" Brad said stupidly  
  
" Yes and it's also the time machine one of you will launch it and all four of you will touch it and will be at the world championships right after the All-Starz lost to Kai," Mr. D said.  
  
" Did someone call me,"  
  
"NO!" they all yelled.  
  
" Ok its go time," Spencer said.  
  
They all nodded in agreement. (Spencer has taken the role as team captain of the team)  
  
Rebecca picked up the blade and her launcher and ( guess what she did with it A. she looked at it like an idiot B. She took it and through it out of the widow or C. She launched the blade.) launched the blade ( if you picked C. you are correct if you picked A. or B. your either you are on drugs or your stupid)  
  
Some strange things where happing after the touched it, it showed their future each and every one of their futures we will take you inside of the team captains P.O.V. now.  
  
'Wow that's really me no way that's crazy but wait who's that beside me it can't be her no way'  
  
Now for Brad  
  
'Sweet I Marry Rebecca cool and I win the super lotto plus naaaaaa..'  
  
Rebecca's turn  
  
' Wow I help bring world peace that would never happen I wonder if this is the future or just what we want oh well'  
  
Last but not least Megan  
  
' I know I like him but that could never happen he doesn't like me ok maybe I love him but does he back'  
  
End of future point of view  
  
The kids landed on the ice of a certain lake in Russia (I wonder which lake that would be) but the only problem was it was just in time to see the showdown Megan couldn't bear to watch she ran and Spencer fallowed with his cat like abilities unsuspected.  
  
(If you saw the episode of breaking the ice in season 1 you should know but if you haven't Kai blades against the Bladebreakers for their bitbeasts loses to them goes back to the BladeBreakers yaaada yaada)  
  
Megan's point of view  
  
'I am running as fast as I can' 'I am going to stop under this tree'  
  
End of P.O.V.  
  
All of a sudden some one sat down next to her and said  
  
" Come on it's ok you didn't do anything" Spencer said.  
  
Spencer got closer to her and gave her a hug she put her hands around his neck naturally he slid his hands down to her waist and only waist because he didn't want to get slapped and then that when she said this,  
  
" I've been waiting along time to do this," Megan said and then those three inches between the differences between there heads got closer then both of them closed there eyes and they kissed no tongue yet (they are probably saving it for later when biovault can't see them.( Reminding you people this is PG and it's going to stay that way ok)  
  
Spencer's P.O.V.  
  
' This is happening after this I am slapping myself so I know I am not dreaming we start to spread apart and then I don't slap myself I slap myself mentally cause if I actually did it I would have looked like a fool. Megan's face looked so cold I need to go get her a big jacket by the way ' I use my money when I need it this is on of those times  
  
" I am going to launch my balde and have Drigix send a message to Brad and Rebecca o I will tell them to meet us at the hotel Mr. D told us about ok" I said then she replied, " Hurry I am cold ok." " I will do it mentally then ok" she nodded.  
  
End of P.O.V.  
  
Megan's POV  
  
'I am getting so cold so quick'  
  
Suddenly Spencer got close to me and hugged me for the first time out of being in Russia I was warm then he said," I sent the message let's go ok" I nodded in agreement he picked my of my feet and started to run south and sooner or later we found the hotel room he decided that we shared a room because Rebec and Brad. I agreed easily knowing that if some thing happened Spencer would be there  
  
Brads POV  
  
We found the hotel easy and then we went inside our rooms.  
  
DIP: I hope this one is longer. It's taken me a day of writers block to write it ok. 


	5. Chapter4

DIP:I am back thanks for the reviews!  
  
Max: I am on sugar and Dranzer-icephoinix doesn't own beyblade but he wishes  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Flashback  
  
" Daddy are my friends here yet," Megan asked  
  
" They're all here sweetie," Kai said.  
  
" Now it's time for the kids to dance at this ball every kid pair up with a partner," D.J. Jazzmen announced. (He's the DJ for the party funny huh)  
  
" Megan will you be my dance partner please," A seven year old Spencer.  
  
" Sure I will," A six year old Megan.  
  
Brad and Rebecca were already on the dance flour there quick the kids' dance but during their dance Rebecca's mom was being rushed to the hospital so the BladeBashers (that's the team name I thought of but if some else thought of it tell me and I will change it ok) they all went to the hospital.  
  
End of flashback  
  
( for those who were lost and or who just didn't get my pairing between Spencer and megan I hope you understand now thanks for reading)  
  
Dip: I was only going to do the flashback 


	6. They meet

DIP: The last chapter was just a flashback now I am writing a chapter  
  
Spencer: This author doesn't own beyblade or it's characters ok  
  
Spencer POV  
  
'I woke up late at night to find Megan shivering it wasn't good she could sick really sick so I got real close to her and kept her in a hug so I could give off my body heat she stopped real quick so I went to sleep satisfied she was ok now.  
  
End of POV  
  
Morning 7:30 A.M.  
  
Spencer woke up to find Megan up already he smelt something really good it smelt like French toast and eggs, " Good Morning Spencer," Megan said happily  
  
" Morning Megan" Spencer said back.  
  
Megan walked over to Spencer whispered, " Thanks for last night," Megan whispered and then pecked him on the cheek, Spencer then blushed.  
  
" I wanted to make Breakfast for you," Megan said.  
  
" Thanks don't tell my mom this but your cookin' smells better than hers I mean it," Spencer said and then it was Megan's turn to blush.  
  
" Thanks Spencer I appreciate it I asked my cook how to cook and she taught me she was the first to taste my cooking and she said it tasted good," Megan said.  
  
" It's been long hasn't it being since we last saw each other it's been like three years the only way we could communicate was by letter until we were old enough to compete in singles competitions then we didn't communicate, now it's my turn to taste your cooking."  
  
Spencer got up walked to the table and helped Megan bringing the plates, silverware and food to the table. Spencer took a bite and said, " Don't tell my mom this but this breakfast is competing with hers but tomorrow I cook, ok," "ok," Megan said. They finished eating and went down to the lobby hand and hand.  
  
The lobby  
  
" What took you so long guys," Brad said.  
  
" We decided to have our on cooking ok," Megan said.  
  
"Lets stay here and see if our parent's come down soon ok," Spencer said.  
  
Sooner than expected their parents came walking down  
  
BladeBreakers POV  
  
" Do you notice those kids looking at us like they're in shock," Rei said.  
  
" Lets go check it out," said Kai.  
  
The BladeBreakers walked towards their kids in the future and were amazed at what the say Rei saw basically a splitting image of himself, Kai saw his future daughter and his eyes got wide because the girl looked something like him, when Tyson saw his daughter he say his eyes and his hat sticking out of her backpack and reached for his head his hat was still there and when Max saw his son he just stared when Kenney saw all the kids he fainted.  
  
"Uhh who are you," Rei asked.  
  
Spencer stood up and said, " We're the BladeBashers and you might want to go back to our rooms ok, fallow us."  
  
Regular POV  
  
In the room  
  
Spencer sat down next to Megan and put his hand on her waist same with Brad and Rebecca.  
  
" So who are you guys," Max asked.  
  
Megan said, " We are from the future but we can't tell you why we can only say who we are ok."  
  
The BladeBreakers nodded.  
  
" I am Megan Hiwatari Kai's daughter," Megan said Kai gagged when he heard it not a bad gag a surprised gag.  
  
Then Spencer stood up and said, " I am Spencer Kon, Rei's only son and child that's why I look a lot like him," Rei didn't looked surprised.  
  
Rebecca stood up took Tyson's hat out of her bag and held it out, " I am Rebecca Granger and proud to be that's why I have this hat," Tyson smiled and said, " Cool I get married wooohhooooo."  
  
Brad not but not least he stood up and said, " Brad Tate Max's kid that would explain on how my hair looks," Max put his hand on his hair and said, " he's foes have the same hair."  
  
Then Mr. D walked in and Brad said, " wooahh a young Mr. Granger and Mr. D cool."  
  
" Don't be rude."  
  
" So you guys blade?" Tyson asked.  
  
The kids nodded.  
  
DIP: That's a rap Because my computer is being stupid to tell you I am going on vacation from Friday the 8th and returning the 16th so I won't update as quickly I will try and update one time more before I leave ok. 


	7. Authors Note

DIP: I am sorry I haven't updated but I have been on vacation so I am back and I have some fresh idea for then next chapter ok. I have decided that Spencer doesn't where a hat and has Rei's hair. 


	8. Capter5

DIP: Hey sorry for the wait I have been busy so hear we go  
  
Spencer: DIP don't own beyblade or its characters.  
  
Hotel room night  
  
"Megan," Spencer said, " Yeah what is it," Megan replied  
  
" It's just that remember the last time Brad, Rebecca you me and our parents were together in the same room," Spencer said.  
  
" Yeah we were in the hospital because Tyson's wife Hillary( She's in Beyblade V-force) had been shot with a tranquilizer dart with toxic chemicals," Megan said.  
  
" Good thing she recovered or Rebecca couldn't live ya know, it's getting late lets hit the sack," Spencer said.  
  
" Goodnight Cerr," Megan replied.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" I thought I'd give you a nickname," Megan said then hugged Spencer then went to sleep hugging him.  
  
Morning Hotel lobby  
  
Max yells, " Lets do Karaoke."  
  
They all stared at each other then nodded.  
  
Karaoke place  
  
"Who's going first," asked Kai.  
  
" I am," Spencer stood up.  
  
Spencer walked up to the mic and to everyone's beleaf started rapping Eminem's Cleaning out my closet.  
  
" Have you ever been hated or disgriminated against I have I've been demonstrated and protested agaist picket signs for my wicked rhymes look the time of the mother _______ kisses behind all this commotion emothin' runs deep as oceans is flowin' tempers flarin' for parents blow them off and keep goin' not takin' nothin' for no one givin' them hell as long as I am breathing keep kickn' as and takin' names in the evning leavin' wit the taste of the sourest vinegar in they mouth .( I decided only do do the song this much ok)  
  
" Next," Spencer yelled and the bladebreakers and his team ran away.  
  
" What the hell what I do oh well," Spencer whispered.  
  
Out side  
  
Megan yelled, " Why the hell did you do that song."  
  
" He was keepin' it real," Brad said then got hit to the ground by Rebecca.  
  
" That's the end of Karaoke," Choef said  
  
DIP: I had two keep it PG ok. Sorry for it being short. 


	9. NOTE

U wanted you guys to know I won't be able to update soon because of school Sorry 


	10. Note Sorry i have no ideas but read plea...

DIP: I have no ideas so people review with ideas I might pick yours to wrote about it but only the main thing don't write the whole chapter just ideas you want to see happen in the story.  
  
Please Review. 


End file.
